The Gardens of Heaven
by Zetrugo
Summary: So hows about some Yuka x Iku crack pairing goodness? Yeah, yeah lets go with that. Fluff and yuri ahead.
1. Garden for Two

The Garden of the Sun. Home to what seems like an endless field of sunflowers, as well as the famed green haired youkai, Yuka Kazami. Loving nature was in her, well, nature. She wanders these fields, ensuring no harm comes to her precious flowers.

One day, things were more peaceful then usual. No scarlet mists, no annoying fairies, no troubling armpit shrine maidens. Just serenity.

"Well now, it's good to see things have quieted dow-"

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" *CRASH*

"Oh what the f***, was that!" Yuka proclaimed, rubbing her temples. Just what she needed. One minute she's walking through her fields, and the next minute, something crashes right on her field. Well actually, a clearing beside her field. Had the object actually landed in her field, killing sunflowers, then things would've become more ugly.

Yuka flew into the direction of the crash site. It wasn't too far off, as she managed to get there in about a minute. As she hovered above it, she tried to make out just what exactly it was. It was a person. More specifically, a blue haired, masochistic celestial, unconscious.

"Ugh, not you again." Yuka said as she sighed. Grasping her umbrella, she took a closer look at Tenshi. She was definitely unconscious, still alive.

"Well that's disappointing. I wonder who could've done this? Their handiwork is honestly quite good."

Without a moments notice, the skies grew darker and cloud began to form.

"That's odd. There wasn't a cloud in the sky moments ago."

While Gensokyo wasn't a stranger to odd weather patterns, a sudden change like this was quite curious.

"Ah, there you are, Eldest Daughter."

Yuka immediately turned her head to the source of the voice. Perhaps a challenger? Yuka always loved a good fight.

"My sincerest apologies for the disturbance. My name is Iku Nagae, Envoy of the Dragon Palace."

The Dragon Palace? Now things became more interesting.

"A pleasure to meet you Iku. I am Yuka Kazami. I take it you were responsible for the condition of this poor celestial?"

Iku giggled at Yuka's comment.

"That is correct. The Eldest Daughter spoke ill of the Dragons. Naturally, she needed to be taught a lesson."

Yuka grinned. She liked the way this person thought.

"I must say I'm impressed. She must have been falling a good few hundred miles an hour."

"Yes, well, perhaps I went a _little_ overboard on the matter. It is my duty to look after her."

"Nonsense. Youkai these days are too soft. A little cruelty never hurt anyone. Not myself anyway."

Iku once again found her humorous, as she laughed.

"Miss Yuka, was it?"

"Yes?"

"This is a very beautiful field. Do you watch over it?"

"Indeed I do."

It wasn't too often someone complimented Yuka's sunflower field. Mostly because anyone who got close to it, fled in terror at the sight of Yuka, but that was beside the point.

"I'm a little surprised a youkai of Heaven would find the fields in Gensokyo beautiful." Yuka said, albeit with no ill will towards Iku herself, just out of curiosity.

"Hmm? Why?"

"I figured the fields in Heaven were supposed to be amazing."

"That they are. But those fields are routinely taken care of by the other celestials. You've managed all of this by yourself. That's what makes it so special. In a field of sunflowers, a beautiful rose watches over them." Iku said, giving a warm smile.

It was Yuka's turn to giggle.

"My my, aren't you flattering?" Yuka said, grinning.

"Guilty as charged. Would you like to see it?"

"See it? See what?"

"The gardens of Heaven."

"Heaven? Heh, couldn't you get into trouble bringing such a dangerous youkai like myself there?"

"I'm willing to take that risk. Maybe on the way, you could tell me more about yourself. So, what do you say?" Iku said, extending out her hand towards Yuka.

Yuka thought about it for a moment. It was curious to see this youkai take such an interest to her. Perhaps it was her turn to reciprocate.

"I'd be honored, Miss Iku." Yuka said, as she took the oarfish youkai's hand.

**Author's Notes:** So yeah, Iku x Yuka fanfiction. Talk about crack ships, amirite? XD In all seriousness though, I love this pair. Shame that nothing really exists for it, in terms or art or literature. Ah well. Read and review guys! Thanks!


	2. Intermission

**A/N**: Alright, there's been a change of plans. I _might_ actually continue this, with more chapters being just a series of oneshots of Yuka x Iku. I may even through in other pairings as well. I'd like to know what guys may think.


	3. Party at Remi's Place!

**Author's Note: **So here we have another oneshot featuring Yuka and Iku. It's not a direct sequel to Chapter 1, mostly because I don't know how to follow up from there. Regardless, I think this chapter is really cute. Reviews are always welcomed! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you're right about this?" Yuka asked, concerned about a certain invitation that both she and Iku received.

"Absolutely. I received the invitation yesterday. Remilia Scarlet is indeed hosting a party at her mansion tonight. I think we should go, Yuka." Iku said.

Yuka only managed to sigh. She was never one for large social gatherings, unless it involved her slaughtering them.

"I'd rather not go Iku."

"Please?"

"No Iku." Yuka said as her voice grew more stern.

"So be it. You leave me no choice now~!"

"_No…oh no…"_ Yuka thought._ "She couldn't possible mean…_"

Iku then proceeded to make the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"_Damnit…"_

"Alright, alright." Yuka said, defeated. "We'll go."

Iku giggled. "Thank you Yuka. You do know you fell for the oldest trick in the book, right?"

It was Yuka turn to chuckle. "When you do it Iku, it actually works."

* * *

As night fell, Yuka and Iku made their way to the main gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hong Meiling was there, letting the guests inside.

"Name?" Meiling said.

Yuka stared blankly at her. "You know who I am Meiling." She said, slightly annoyed.

Meiling started to laugh a little nervously. "Heh heh, sorry about that Yuka. Miss Sakuya is making me ask the names of all the attendees, so that no one unfamiliar gets inside."

"I wonder why…" Yuka muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Meiling said.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Yuka mused.

Meiling then finally noticed Iku's presence. "Oh! My apologies! I don't believe we've met before. My name is Hong Meiling." Meiling said, in a very respectful manner.

"I am Iku of the Nagae. A pleasure to meet you Miss Meiling." Iku said smiling.

"Well I shouldn't keep you two waiting. Please, come inside. Most of the guests are in the main hall." Meiling said as she pointed them in the general direction.

"Thank you very much." Iku said. Yuka seemed to roll her eyes as she walked past Meiling.

The duo made their way into the main hall. Remilia sure went the extra mile for this party. The room consisted of many, many tables, each with a vase containing several roses. Then there was food spread out. It all looked so wonderful. There was even a fountain of sake. One could assume that was installed for the enjoyment for two particular Oni…

Iku and Yuka both sat down at an empty table. Yuka decided to look around the room for anyone familiar. There certainly were. Obviously Remilia and Flandre, Sakuya, Reimu, Marisa (surprisingly), Alice, Yukari, Yuyuko, Youmu, the House of Eintei, Aya, Momiji, Nitori, and among countless others that she knew.

Part of Yuka wished that a fight would break out. Just the thought of so many powerful entities turning a party into a full-blown war amused her.

"Iku?" Yuka asked.

"Hmm? Yes Yuka?"

"How does Remilia know you?" Yuka asked. It wasn't because she was jealous or anything, just curious.

"Oh, well when the Eldest Daughter was causing trouble, I went around warning everyone here of the coming earthquakes. Remilia Scarlet was one of them."

"Interesting. I don't suppose you know anyone else here?" Yuka asked. She had originally assumed Iku was relatively unknown amongst Gensokyo's usual inhabitants.

"Well, let's see know…" Iku said as she looked around the room. "I recognize the Oni, Suika. The Eldest Daughter actually promised her part of Heaven."

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuka said.

"Then there's the Tengu, the dimension Youkai, as well as the Ghost."

"Oh ho! I'm surprised you know of Aya, Yukari, and Yuyuko. I assume they were people you warned about the earthquakes as well?"

"Correct."

"My my, don't you get around." Yuka said with a slightly smug grin.

"I guess I do. You are an example of that, after all." Iku said smiling.

They both laughed. Things weren't going as bad as Yuka thought. She figured it would be much more dull.

Eventually, three particular poltergeists made their way onto the main stage. The Prismriver Sisters. As one would assume, they were there to provide music for the evening. When they started playing, almost everyone got to dancing.

Iku saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"Would you like to dance with me Yuka?" Iku said.

That one sentence froze Yuka. _"Shit."_ she thought. Although she knew Iku loved dancing, Yuka could not dance for the life of her. Mix that with the fact there are so many people here, and things could turn ugly. For them anyways. What confused her was that Iku knew that Yuka couldn't dance. Of course she waits until _now_ for some lessons.

"Come on now. It'll be fun!" Iku said as she held her hand out.

Yuka was faced with the choice of either embarrassing herself in front of everyone, promptly resulting in her rage and the painful deaths of countless, countless Youkai or make Iku unhappy.

The choice was obvious.

Yuka got up from her seat, took Iku's hand, and proceeded to the dance floor.

"Yuka listen, I know you don't like to dance, and I may have picked the worst possible time to ask you for one, but thank you. Thank you very much." Iku said.

That made it worth it to Yuka.

"I don't suppose you can give some lessons on the fly, do you?" Yuka said chuckling.

"Of course. First, wrap your arms around my waist." Iku said.

"Oh my, you don't have to tell me twice!" Yuka said. She proceeded to do place her arms around Iku. Things were off to a _very_ good start so far.

"Now, move in conjunction with my steps. If I step forward, you step back and vice versa. It's all very simple. Then you need basically flow with the rhythm of the music. Throw in some twist and turns, and there you go."

"That's a very _vague_ explanation Iku…" Yuka said.

"Explanations were never really my strong suit admittedly. Just follow my lead~!" Iku said with a mild giggle.

Yuka couldn't explain it, but she was actually _dancing_. And no one has died yet! Although, that might have been a disappointment for her. But she was actually dancing competently with Iku. She was actually right. Just follow her lead and go with the flow.

Iku stared at Yuka.

"Still wish we didn't come here?" Iku said laughing.

"I admit, things haven't been a _complete _disappointment. Being with you in this moment has been wonderful."

"You are so cheesy sometimes." Iku said playfully.

"I know. Now shut up and dance with me, love."


	4. Party at Remi's Place! Part 2

Eventually, the music stopped and with that, the dancing. Iku, and Yuka to an extent, were disappointed. The Prismriver sisters were "escorted" out by one Sakuya Izayoi. Lady Remilia Scarlet took to the stage, with a microphone in her hand.

"Honored guests," Remilia said. "I am so very glad you all could make it this evening. I wish to inform you that…"

"Hey *hic* Remi! Show us your boobs!" Suika shouted, clearly intoxicated from _way_ too much sake. Her quote earned a few laughs and gasps, from the crowd. Suffice to say, she got a cold stare from Sakuya. Remilia, however, took it in stride.

"Heh heh, It's very nice to see you too Suika. Anyway, as I was saying, I wish to inform you that dinner will be served shortly. Enjoy my guests, and remember, the night is still young~!" With that, Remilia exited off the stage.

True to her word, dinner was served. Sakuya managed to place the food on all of the tables near instantaneously, thanks to her abilities to manipulate time. It was an assorted variety. Steak, chicken, fish, salads, etc. It all looked absolutely delicious.

Yuka took a bite into her steak. Was it wrong of her to think that all the food was poisoned? It'd be a pretty effective way for Remilia to eliminate them…

"What do you think of the food Yuka?" Iku said.

"It's quite good. I must hand it to Remilia's maid. She can certainly cook."

"Indeed. I should give her my compliments." Iku said with a smile.

Yuka was staring at her food. It was about time she had asked Iku.

"Iku, may I ask you something?" Yuka said.

"Of course Yuka. Ask away."

"Why do you insist on serving the Dragons?"

Iku formed a puzzled expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a powerful Youkai. Someone of your strength, of your…beauty," Yuka said, blushing a bit. "Should not be forced into being some envoy, some 'lackey' of overgrown lizards."

Part of Yuka felt that Iku would get upset that she called her masters, 'overgrown lizards'. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, she wasn't.

"Yuka…I am very glad to have someone like you. Someone who wants what's best for me. Someone who cares for me very, very much." Iku said.

Yuka felt a tight sensation in her chest.

"But the Dragons are like family to me. I've happily served as an envoy to them for many years. My duty to them however, will never be more important to me, than you." Iku said.

She placed a kiss on Yuka's lips.

Some of the guests of the party might've said that they saw Yuka with a very flustered look on her face. 'Might' being the key word here. They knew better than to get her mad.


	5. The Cirno Force Takes The Stage!

((**Author's Note**: Special thanks to the awesome Azure Xuchilbara, for the idea of adding Tenshi again to the fic, as well as plot points surrounding her.))

Ever since the party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, almost everyone knew of Yuka and Iku's relationship, especially a certain Celestial, Tenshi. Suffice to say, she didn't approve. The Floral Youkai had 'taken' Iku from her. Something had to be done about that.

"That bitch," Tenshi said. "Thanks to her, Iku is never around any more! It's like she just disappeared…" Tenshi was starting to tear up. Iku was _her _friend. She was _her_ caretaker.

"I'll show her. I'll make sure she regrets ever messing with a Celestial. It's about time I made a call…"

* * *

Yuka walked across her field, tending to it as usual. She did not expect however, the five figures were flying towards her at great speed.

"Five on one? That hardly seems fair for them…" Yuka thought to herself. She was then able to make out the figures. Cirno, Daiyousei, Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Child. Yup, it was definitely unfair for them.

Yuka decided to fly off towards an open clearing, as she would prefer to avoid a fight in her field. The fairies pursued, and eventually landed on said clearing.

((**Author's Note**: We're going to be changing the formatting for this part. You'll see why.))

Yuka: So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you five all at once? Perhaps you'd all like a severe beating all at once? I'm always happy to oblige…

Cirno: Hah! You have no idea whom you're dealing with this time!

Yuka: I see an idiot ice fairy and her four groupies. Honestly now, you should know not to challenge me Cirno.

Daiyousei: Cirno, please keep your guard up…

Sunny Milk: You need to watch what you say, Yuka!

Star Sapphire: That's right!

Luna Child: There's no way you're prepared for this…

Cirno: Yup! We've been hired to take you out! You won't defeat us now because we are…The Cirno Force!

The 'Cirno Force' (Really?) then began to pose in a rather silly manner.

Cirno Force: Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!

Sunny Milk: My name is Sunny Milk. I can manipulate the sunlight! Can you hit me if I've blinded you? Otherwise, I'll set you aflame!

Star Sapphire: I'm Star Sapphire. Sensing things from far and wide is my specialty! You think you're safe anywhere? I'll know of it!

Cirno Force: Yes, we are! We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in Gensokyo! We even shut up whining kids; we're the Cirno Force! Yes, we are! We'll show you our Special Fighting Pose! You'd better kneel before its beauty! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!

Luna Child: Luna Child, that's me! Sound is my plaything! I can bend it to my will! You better listen carefully!

Daiyousei: My name is Daiyousei. I-I'm second in command! I always have to look out for Cirno! Please be careful!

Cirno Force: Yes, we are! We've just arrived! The most elite warriors in Gensokyo! We're the best in the world, the Cirno Force! Yes, we are! We've decided on sake as our afternoon drink! And we won't share any with you! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!

Cirno: I'm Cirno! I'm the strongest! You better show me you're power! I don't care who you are, I'll defeat you!

Cirno Force: Yes, we are! We've just arrived, the most elite warriors in Gensokyo! We decide in which order we go with Rock-Paper-Scissors, since that's nice and fair. Warriors are fair, so you better remember that! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!

Yuka: …

Cirno: …What?

Yuka: Are you finished now?

Cirno: Yes!

Yuka: Ah, very good then. Master Spark.

Star Sapphire: Master wha-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

With that, the 'Cirno Force' we're no more, reduced to ashes.

Yuka: Pity they don't stay dead.

((**Author's Note**: Now we're done with this formatting. Otherwise the song lyrics would be in big ol' paragraphs. In case you don't know, the song that are beloved Cirno Force were singing was a parody of the Ginyu Force Theme from Dragon Ball Z Kai. Do me a favor and find the song on YouTube, 'Tokusentai', play it, and re-read the Cirno Force dialogue. It's amazing. On with the show!))

Yuka proceeded to turn her head towards a large rock behind her.

"I know you're there. It was pretty foolish of you to think _those_ idiots could stop me." Yuka said.

"Eh!" Tenshi as she popped out from behind said rock.

Tenshi looked defeated, scared even. All of five of the fairies were gone in a single blast. It was now or never. She has her chance, might as well take it. She clutched her sword, and charged.

"BANZAI!" Tenshi yelled.

Yuka just had a devious smile.

* * *

"Well shit." Tenshi said, annoyed to be so easily defeated. She was tied up and at the mercy of Yuka.

"Now then, let's have a nice chat, shall we?" Yuka mused.

Things didn't look too bright for Tenshi.


	6. A Drink in Hell

**Author's Note**: I bet you're wondering, "Where was Iku during chapter five?" Let's find out.

* * *

Iku was wandering through the skies aimlessly. She hadn't seen Tenshi in a while. Perhaps she was off causing another earthquake? Destroying the Hakurei Shrine again? Whatever it was, she needed to find her. Tenshi unsupervised was _not_ good.

Iku searched high and low, yet no avail. She eventually found herself above Youkai Mountain.

"No luck. Where in the world is she?" Iku said. "Hm? Who's that?" Iku noticed a figure at the base of the mountain. She was waving at her, as if she knew Iku. Whoever she was, she didn't look familiar. Long blonde hair, blue skirt…was that a horn?

"Heeeeeey! Kanako! Over here, it's me!" She said.

Iku flew closer to the person, until she landed on the ground.

"Eh? You're not Kanako…" The person said.

She was certainly a lot taller up close.

"My apologies, but it seems as though you've mistaken me for Kanako, correct? The Moriya Goddess? My name is Iku Nagae."

"Oh! Heh! My mistake. You look just like her though. The name's Yuugi Hoshiguma!" Yuugi said with a large grin on her face.

"A pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if you happened to see a girl with long blue hair? She also wears a black hat with peaches on it."

Yuugi pondered for a moment. "Wasn't she that one Celestial who tried to cause an earthquake?"

Iku nodded, though disappointed that Tenshi was remembered for _that_.

"Glad the never actually happened. We folks in The Ancient City would've probably been caved in!" Yuugi said smiling.

"The Ancient City? You live in Hell?"

"Yup! I'm an Oni!"

Iku was a tad surprised someone from Hell could be so cheery. The Celestials and even the Dragons never particularly spoke highly of denizens of Hell, perhaps understandably so.

"So, why do you want to find her?" Yuugi inquired.

"I'm her caretaker."

"Sorry to say, but I don't know where she could be. I take it you're a Celestial too?"

"Actually, I'm a Youkai."

"Yet you live in Heaven? Impressive! I hear the sake is great up there!" Yuugi said cheery.

Iku giggled. "It is certainly good. There was an Oni actually who made her way up there, and she loved the sake. She was quite the pleasant individual."

"An Oni? You mean Suika?"

"You know her?"

"Know her? We're best friends!" The Oni said. "Say, I don't suppose you want to have a drink? It'll be my treat!"

"That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nah, don't worry about it! A friend of Suika is a friend of mine! I know a great bar in The Ancient City. Ever been to Hell?"

For some reason, Iku found that funny.

"Can't say that I have. Though why not? Going to Hell makes for an interesting story." Iku said chuckling.

Yuugi just returned a smile. "Great! Let's go!"

In hindsight, perhaps it would've been better to continue searching for Tenshi. However, Iku was tired and she assumed Tenshi was fine. She could always handle herself, in most situations. A nice drink sounded good.

* * *

Getting to The Ancient City wasn't too hard, seeing as how Yuugi knew her way around. The City itself was massive. Iku figured that the city would be filled with Oni, but not this many. What surprised her the most was that none of them gave her any strange looks or said anything.

Yuugi must've caught wind of what Iku was thinking as they walked.

"We don't get visitors here very often. When we do, we tend to welcome them with open arms." Yuugi said.

Iku found that very admirable. She wouldn't have expected them to be so welcoming.

"Here we are." Yuugi said. The two had arrived at the bar. It was quite lively indeed. Oni were laughing, some were even singing. There were kegs of sake all over the place and everyone was having a good time.

Iku and Yuugi pulled up seats at the counter and ordered the drinks. The sake here was certainly strong. The first sip she took felt like a jab to the stomach. Oni could certainly drink some powerful stuff.

"Something wrong?" Yuugi said.

"No no, nothing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your Celestial friend!"

"Finding her is just part of the problem. I have a suspicion that Tenshi might be jealous." Iku said as she took another drink.

"Jealous? Why's that?"

"Well, I've cared for her for a very long time. You could even say I'm like a mother to her. But recently, I've met someone special to me. I've been spending more time with her than I have with Tenshi."

"And she's become upset because she doesn't like the idea of you with someone else." Yuugi deduced.

Iku sighed. "Exactly."

"If ya don't mind me asking Iku, who are you seeing?"

"Are you familiar with Yuka Kazami?"

"You and _Yuka_?" Yuugi whistled. "Heh, I'm a little surprised someone could get to her. Um…no offence, of course."

"None taken." She knew Yuugi meant no ill will.

"Well it sounds to me that Tenshi might go over the edge." Yuugi said.

"You're saying that Tenshi might try to kill Yuka?"

"I'm saying that it's a possibility." Yuugi said as she took another swig of her drink. "I don't know how strong Tenshi is, but someone like Yuka won't exactly go down easy. If anything, I'm worried for Tenshi."

Yuugi had a point. While the Eldest Daughter was strong, she was no were near as strong as Yuka.

"Talking to both of them is probably the best bet that things don't go down hill." Yuugi said.

"You're right. And thank you Yuugi. For the advice and the sake." Iku said musing.

Yuugi gave a hearty laugh. "Hey, don't mention it. Here's to my new drinking buddy!" Yuugi raised her glass. "Cheers?" She said.

Iku smiled. "Cheers."

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I hope I'm not the only one who thinks Iku and Kanako look _extremely_ similar. Anyway, hope you enjoed this one. I kind of wanted to throw in Yuugi somewhere in the fic, so what better way than to have a nice drink with Iku. :P As always, reviews/critiques are always welcomed!


	7. The Lost Cause

Tenshi didn't know whether to be furious or horrified. She had only heard of Yuka's cruelty before, but never experienced it firsthand. The entire time, Yuka had a smug grin on her face.

"Just what are you planning to do to me? Kill me? Fat chance! We Celestials are immortal!"

"Oh really? That's not what I've heard."

Tenshi eyes widened.

"My dearest Iku tells me that Celestials simply defeat Shinigami to avoid death. Those fairies can simply come back to life. They're immortal, in a sense. But you? Not so much. You may able to handle your own over someone like Komachi, but given your situation, I could simply break your precious little neck. Or beat you into a bloody mess. Whichever you prefer~!" Yuka mused.

Tenshi breathing was growing more and more heavy. Being forcibly beaten. Punished so roughly, so agonizingly, the mere thought made her…excited? Then something came over Tenshi.

"W-wait! You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me!"

"Oh? Care to explain?"

"Iku would never forgive you!"

Yuka just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. That didn't make Tenshi feel better.

"Do you _honestly_ think Iku would care? Let me ask you something: who do you think Iku cares for more: You or me? She has told me all about the trouble you've caused for her, Tenshi. Or shall I call you Chiko?"

"W-what? How do you know-"

"How do I know your real name? Take a wild guess. She has not been shy _at all_ with information." Yuka said, her grin widening.

Tenshi couldn't believe it. How could Iku just tell Yuka _everything_? Did she really trust her that much? No. Impossible, she thought.

"You're just using her! You don't really love Iku!"

Yuka's expression immediately turned from one of glee to fury. She promptly slapped Tenshi's face with such force, her body laid on the ground. Yuka knelt to her level.

"Say that again. I dare you. I f****** dare you. Don't you ever, _ever _say that. Do you understand? Well?" Tenshi simply remained silent. "Say something like that again, and I _swear_, I will break you."

With a deep breath, Yuka regained her composure and had that cheery expression on her face again, right after giving Tenshi a firm kick in the stomach.

"Now then, what are we going to do about you?" Yuka said, her finger in her chin, pondering.

"A-are you going to punish me?" Tenshi said, with a faint hint of desire in her voice.

"Punish you? No. You're a masochist. You'd just enjoy it. Where is the fun in that? No, I'm not going to do anything to you. No torture. Not _physically _anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tenshi said nervously.

"I mean that I don't have to do anything. I will continue on, being with my precious little Iku. And there you will be, all alone, absolutely no one to care for you. Have I told you how wonderful she is?" Yuka's expression grew more and more cheery.

Tenshi was getting angry.

"Love is quite the wonderful thing Chiko. Every time we touch, every time we kiss, it's really not like anything I've experienced before. And let's not get started on the sex~!" Yuka said, her voice with a thick veil of both venom and pleasure.

"Oh you dirty, cold hearted bitch!" Tenshi roared

"Ah ah ah, watch your tone little lady." Yuka said as she waggled her finger. She then proceeded to lift Tenshi, grabbing her by the neck.

"Why are you so stubborn? Don't you see? You've already lost her." Yuka raised her fist.

"Sweet dreams."

Darkness then enveloped the Celestial.

* * *

**Author's Note**: For those wondering, no, Tenshi isn't dead, just unconscious from the punch. That Yuka's got a mean arm, don't cha know. I'm honestly not too happy with this chapter. I thought I could write Yuka as bit more aggressive here, but I think in the back of her mind, Tenshi is right. Iku would be upset if Yuka went overboard with Tenshi. Apologies for this being so short, couldn't really think of a way to expand upon it. As always, please review!


	8. Photogenic Fish and Flowers

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaack. So this chapter is not a continuation of the other ones. Just a simple oneshot. XD

* * *

It was quite the lazy afternoon; scarce of any sort of incidents that Gensokyo was all too familiar with. Seizing the opportunity for some quality time, Yuka had invited Iku to her home. The Oarfish had soon reached the humble abode and knocked on the door. Only a moment later, she heard yelling from inside the house.

"I'll get it!"

"No! Me!"

"Both of you, quiet! _I_ will answer the door."

True to her word, Yuka had opened the door, happy to see Iku once again. Standing behind the Floral Youkai were Wriggle Nightbug and Elly.

"Yay! Miss Iku is here!" Wriggle had chanted.

"Mistress has been very eager to see you again." Elly said.

"_Ahem_." Yuka said with her usual stern tone. "Why don't the two of you start on the tea?"

"Right away!" The two lesser Youkai said in unison, with a hint of nervousness in their voices.

As they retreated back into the house, Yuka returned her gaze back to Iku.

"Now then…" Yuka said. She grabbed Iku by the waist. "Where were we?"

Iku chuckled. "You were about to let me inside your home. Unless you prefer I stand out here all day?" she said grin.

"Ah…yes, right." Yuka said as she let go, feeling a tad awkward, a rare thing indeed. "Please come in."

They both stepped inside, taking seats at Yuka's table. A book on said table had caught Iku's attention.

"What's that?"

"This? It's a photo album of mine. I had Elly and Wriggle add some more pictures to it earlier today."

"And it just so happened to be sitting conveniently on the table?" Iku giggled.

"Heh, of course." Yuka grinned. "Would you like to see it?"

"Why not? Let's have a look." The very first photo had immediately caught her eye.

"Oh my, Yuka…you looked so beautiful with long hair!" Iku said astounded.

"Oh? And I look ugly now with short hair?" Yuka said teasing.

"You know what I meant." Iku said laughing. "But I'm surprised you stopped wearing those plaid pants. I think they look very cute on you."

Iku kept turning through the pages. A majority of them were actually of flowers, which she probably shouldn't be too surprised, considering this was Yuka. However, she did find another photo that interested her; Yuka and Elly were standing outside the gates of a very large mansion.

"Where is this, Yuka?" Iku said as she pointed to the picture.

"That's Mugenkan. A mansion that resides between Gensokyo and the Dream World."

"The mansion belonged to you?"

"In a way. There were previous residents, but I figured the mansion would be more suitable to me. So I decided to give them a much-needed…vacation. However, after some thought, I decided to give it back. I much prefer my little cottage and it's within my garden."

"It amazes me how so many fail to see your softer side Yuka."

"That's because I only do when I'm with those who I care for." Yuka said with a genuine smile.

"You certainly know how to flatter a woman, Miss Kazami." She said playfully.

Before Yuka could respond, Elly and Wriggle entered the room with two teacups.

"Here you are!" Elly said, handing the cup to Iku while Wriggle gave the other one to Yuka.

"Thank you both very much." Iku said. Yuka gave both Youkai a simple nod and they exited the room.

Iku took a sip. "You have a very wonderful album here Yuka, especially the ones with all the flowers. Though I can't help but feel it needs something else."

"Oh? What?"

"A photo of us." Iku pulled in Yuka for a kiss, their lips brushed. What Yuka didn't realize at first was that Iku had literally taken a photo of said kiss, with her free arm.

As the kiss ended, Yuka focused her stare onto the camera Iku had oh so mysteriously concealed.

"Where did you get that camera?"

Iku smiled.

"The Tengu allowed me to "borrow" it. She didn't seem mind."

It was Yuka's turn to smile.

* * *

**A/N****:** Alright, so I've decided for future oneshots, since I'm lazy and uncreat-err I mean, since I love you reviewers oh so much, here's what I'll do. When you write a review, give a a very brief idea for a oneshot featuring Yuka and Iku. After deciding which one I like the most, I'll write and will give credit to said idea for the respective reviewer. See ya guys!


End file.
